one
by llij
Summary: Oh, we had a hard time finding you Miss Higurashi. We found your grandfather’s will and he left you some stuff in the will”


> > I do not own Inu Yasha If u see sp err tell me k. sorry if it is confusing if you have any ideas tell me k.
>> 
>> Age: who?
>> 
>> 19: Heiten & Souta
>> 
>> 21: Kag and Shippo
>> 
>> 22: Inu and Rin & Sango
>> 
>> 23: Kikyo and Miroku and Shess
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> "This is the place, Joe, do you think that is Kagome?" said Steve as he got out of the car. "It might be it looks like her lets ask?
>> 
>> "Hi are you Miss Higurashi, Kagome?" Joe ask the young lady standing by the black sedan wearing a 3/4 blue shirt that showed her midriff with a v-neck and a midnight blue metallic skirt that came to her upper thigh.
>> 
>> "As if, I'm Kikyo who may you be,cutie" she said batting her eyelashes at the men and leaning over the sedan to give them a better view of her chest and causing her skirt to barely cover her butt.
>> 
>> "No, she is not, I am Kagome Higurashi" said a young woman wearing a white and light pink dress said as she came up the walk. "Oh, we had a hard time finding you Miss Higurashi. We found your grandfather's will and he left you some stuff in the will" the older man said turning to face Kagome
>> 
>> "Did he leave anything for me?" Kikyo ask while chewing on her gum and winking at the younger man, Joe said, as he try not to puke, "No he did not leave anything for you I'm sorry he only left some stuff for a Souta and Kagome Higurashi" Kagome started to cough to hide the fact that she was laughing "Souta will be home at 3:12 if you want to wait" said Kagome as she unlocked the door.
>> 
>> "No, we will come back around 3:30 if that is ok with you Miss Higurashi?" Joe said try to get away form Kikyo and trying not to puke up his lunch "That will be fine with me Mr...." "Steve and he is Joe " he said as he pointed to the man trying to get out of Kikyo grip.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> 3:35 
>> 
>> "Your grandfather left some land in Kyoto to you Miss Kagome and to Mr. Souta he left the deed to his house here in the U.S. along with $50,000 going to each one of you" Steve said as he read Shou's will to the three.
>> 
>> Joe decided not to come with be cause of Kikyo. "And me, right?" ask Kikyo as she tried to look at the will.
>> 
>> "No, Kikyo, it states that he left you $5,000, but you have to prove our self worthy of it by what is said in the will."
>> 
>> "And, that is what" Kikyo asked snappily at Steve "You have to do work for 6 months there in Kyoto or in the U.S."
>> 
>> "Me, Kikyo Higurashi, as if! I don't do work."
>> 
>> "here is your airplane ticket miss Kagome " "wha? Airplane, why would I need a airplane ticket" "Yes, you have to claim the land in person, Songo Hoshi has the keys and the deeds to the lands you have to get them from her" "O.K."
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> On the plane to Kyoto 
>> 
>> (Kag-chan
>> 
>> here you go a new diary since the last one got lost
>> 
>> love, Souta)
>> 
>> (Hi diydiy,
>> 
>> I am Kagome see my Jiji-chan die last year and in his will it said that I inherited an old house of his when I become 21. Which was yesterday and now I am going to Kyoto, to clam it along with the other stuff that he left to me and my sister Kikyo but she is only wants the money he left me she coming in 3 weeks with her boyfriend Heiten) #shutters#(I swear he is a demon and he is 4 yrs younger than her. I wonder if they are nice at Tama University)
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> In Kyoto 
>> 
>> "Hi, you must be Kagome." A woman asks me as I approach the house. "Yes, and you are?" 'I wonder if this is Sango' "Oh, I'm Hoshi, Sango and he is Hoshi, Miroku, my husband" 'and I am right' she said as she pointed to the young man standing by the house with black hair, he was wearing a green muscle shirt and black pants, standing next to him there were two men with silver hair one had a tan suit on the other was wearing a blue muscle shirt and cut off blue jeans.
>> 
>> "Who is the one with white hair?" I ask "Which one? Yash is the one in blue muscle shirt or Shess is the one in tan suit? They are both my brothers in law. They live next-door to this house, Yash live on the right, Shess lives on the left with his wife Rin."
>> 
>> "Oh, .... Are they nice, because I am going to move into the house since it is close to the university, that I am planning to go to." "oh, what year are you?" "Sophomore this year at T.U."
>> 
>> "oh, Yash is going there to he is a sophomore, too. I sure he will give you a tour of the campus if you ask him to." "Hey, Sango whose the girl you're talking to" the one in the blue muscle shirt yelled as he came over to where we were sitting on the porch. "Yash, this is Kagome, Shou's granddaughter. Kagome, this is Inu- Yasha."
>> 
>> "Hi, nice to meet you" 'Shou was not lying when he said she looked like an angle' "Hey, it is nice to finally meet you Kagome" "uh" 'o...no please do not tell me grandpa was telling stories about me' "he talked a lot about you" "oh, um... what did he say about me?" "Hentai!!!!!!!!!!!!!" #slap, hit, kick# "Songo, my love how can you say that" #sweat drop# "dose that happen offend a round here? " #tap, tap# "ay!!!" "Sorry, we did not mean to scare you" "it is o.k." "Where do you want the stuff?"
>> 
>> "just put it in the house" "moving in are you" "yes, is that a problem for you" "nope, but to give you warning you will need some drapes for the up stairs bedroom" "Why?" "a pev. named Koug live across the street and the window is directly across form his and he has a rep. going saying he can have any girl he wants" "oh, thanks for the tip"
>> 
>> "no, problem, so you are going to Tama University." "Yes, but I have no clue where anything is" "I will show you around if you want me to" Yash said smoothly "really thank you that will be a big help"
>> 
>> "on one condition" "And what might that be? Inu Yasha" "Yash is fine, and the condition is you let me take to the ice-cream Shoppe near the campus and let me know if you need help with anything K" 'please say yes... please say yes...'
>> 
>> "um....... , O.k. Yash"
>> 
>> 'Yes!!!! I got a date with her. My god, she is angle' "oh, here is the keys and the paperwork for the house, Yash has the spare key so if you get locked out you can ask him" "thanks Sango-san, so tomorrow Yash-kun?" "be ready by noon k." "k"
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> later that night 
>> 
>> "so many boxes......... i wonder if i can get yash to help me?"#dig-dong# "ugh....door open" "it is me....where are you, kag" look around as he sets the food he broght with him on the table "yash is that you?" "yep now where are.." "up-stairs" "need help?" he ask as he saw her in the middle of the room filled with boxes and boxes. "nope.... I need to get some dinner..." "no.... you don't" "Why? don't I?" "I broght you some take-out it is down stairs" "thanks" "how about you clean up wile set out the food I hope you like pizza" he said over his sholder as he was going down stairs "that would be great... that Yash"
>> 
>> tell me what you think


End file.
